Loving Enemies
by keenaken
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters, I only own the Original Characters that my friends and I created.
1. Information Chapter

Name: Keena Suzumiya

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: long brown hair with blue streaks throughout

Eyes: one brown, the other bright blue (hidden behind bangs)

Height: 5'2"

Skintone: tan but not extremely dark

Clothes: mostly jeans and band tees or off shoulder specially made shirts

Beliefs: no religion but believes in ghosts

Likes: Kiba (won't admit it though), friends, family

Dislikes: spiders, snakes, Rock Lee, preps

Rivals: none

History: sister of Itachi and Sasuke. Shares same father, but different mother. Took moms name at birth. Has the Uchiha family kekei genkai but hides it well.

Any other important information: none

* * *

Name: Rin Kurosaki

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: long plum colored braid on back of head

Eyes: bluish flame

Height: 5'3"

Skintone: extremely light tan

Clothes: tight skirt, white shirt, ninja boots

Beliefs: none

Likes: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, dogs, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Itachi

Dislikes: Chili, rice, and spinach

Rivals: none

History: sister of Sai, secretly crushing on Sasuke, met him in a field of Sakura flowers when she was young (8 or 9). Adopted as Lady Tsunade's granddaughter

Any other important information: Unknown parents, Sai refuses to tell her

* * *

Name: Igaku Nekkahimme

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Hair: long blonde with purple underneath

Eyes: blue

Height: 5'7"

Skintone: medium pale

Clothes: ripped jeans, boots, purple nails, rings, necklace with shells, tight lowcut shirt with band logo's

Beliefs: non-denomination christian

Likes: math, shy guys (skinny), Disturbed, laundry, poetry, art, shiny, lace, a big bed

Dislikes: smelly things, quiet time being interrupted, dishes, cold places

Rivals: preps, rich people, drama-queens

History: none

Any other important information: dating best friend (Keena) big brother Itachi for a little over 4 years

* * *

Name: Amy Fujioka

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: brown/blonde; long

Eyes: light blue

Height: 5'3"

Skintone: pale

Clothes: emo shirts, skinny jeans, converse shoes

Likes: Kakashi Hatake, Japanese animes, family, friends

Dislikes: Preps, jerks

Rivals: none

History: Kakashi and her have been talking about making their relationship known but are afraid of criticism about the age difference, which is only a a few years. (Kakashi is only 23 in this)

Any other important information: none

* * *

Name: Harmony Songs

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hair: silver

Eyes: purple

Height: 5'4"

Skintone: white

Clothes: black; Goth

Beliefs: all gods are one

Likes: woods, nature

Dislikes: big cities, traitors

Rivals: Preps

History: She comes from a town in the middle of nowhere that was misteriously massacred. She was the only one found alive. Put into the school for her own protection, noone knows who or what she is but they do know her purple eyes seem to see into your soul. The only thing she has left of her old life is a scary teddy bear named Sonet.

* * *

Name: Mizu Chiaki

Age: 20

Gender: Female

Hair: Black whith aqua streaks

Eyes: Electric blue

Height: 5ft 8in

Skintone: pale

Clothes: Black Gi

Beliefs: All parts to God

Likes: foxes, water, preffers hand-to-hand combat although she can use ninjutsu, Naruto, her fox Kap

Dislikes: animal abuse, meat, winter rain

Rivals: none

History: Mizu's been in konoha for almost two years from the land of Waves. At first she was a little distrusted but gained their trust when she fought against a spy cell with her own cell. Her fox Kup followed her home one day and they've been inseperable since.

* * *

Name: Velvet Taisho

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Hair: waist length dirty blonde- choppy bangs parted in the middle - bangs are straight - best of hair slightly curly and just above eyes

Eyes: Caribbean blue on outside - forest green around pupil

Height: 5'9"

Skintone: light tan

Clothes: tan baggy pants, black converse, blank black tshirt that stops just above the belly button, fingerless gloves with a black skull on each

Beliefs: no religion, stands up for what she thinks is right

Likes: reading singing, martial arts

Dislikes: drama, school, father

Rivals: her 5 brothers

History: blames her father for her mothers recent death. he was driving drunk when him and her mother came to pick her up from martial arts practice. Her mother meant the world to her

Any other important information: she's quiet until you earn her trust or if there is an injustice in her eyes. Doesn't like to sing in public, makes good grades but still hates school, has a dog named Genger, that is almost always at her side and if you threaten her the dog will bite.


	2. Chapter 1: Move-in Day

I woke up to my alarm on my phone screaming at me. I had set it so I would have plenty of time to get ready but I really didn't want to wake up. I growled at my alarm and turned it off, grabbing my hairbrush, straightened, and styling goop. I quickly took a shower and did my hair before grabbing my clothes and changing into them and brushing my teeth. All-in-all it took me about 30 minutes. Then, I grabbed the last box and placed the things inside, taping it up, and carrying it out to my brothers truck. This would be both Sasuke's and my first day at Konoha University, home of the Ninja's. Our older brother, Itachi, had already left for work so we didn't even get to say goodbye. Oh well, wouldn't be the first time we had to leave on our own on move-in day. We had done the same exact thing for high school because father had sent us to a private school in Sunagakure. It was okay, really, just meant that we got to meet several people whom we became friends with.  
My name is Keena Suzumiya, in case you were wondering. The reason I don't share the same last name as my brothers is because my mother wasn't an Uchiha. Father had cheated on Mikoto shortly after Sasuke had been conceived and, luckily, she had forgiven him. I never knew my mother and father refused to talk about her. The most I could get him to tell me about her was that she was beautiful and that she had died giving birth to me. Mikoto had always wanted a girl and after Sasuke was born they had told her she couldn't have any other children because there had been some complications and to just be happy they even had him. When I was born they chose to view me as a blessing and Mikoto was excited to accept me with open arms. She loved me just as much as she loved my brothers, sometimes it seemed as more. The reason my last name was different, though, was because Mikoto thought it would be respectful and help us all to remember my mother. They would never tell me her first name, which, in a way just made everything more complicated. But enough of that!  
I put my final box in Sasuke's truck and ran to grab my purse and electronics before heading over to my Volkswagen Beetle. It was the best car I'd had so far but it was extremely limited in space and I still had to grab Rin from her house. Once I got to the car I remembered that I was supposed to wake up Igaku, Itachi's girlfriend. He intended to ask her to marry him soon, but until then he wanted me to personally make sure she got to school on time. That included move-in day. I quickly ran inside and banged on their bedroom door yelling, "Igaku, wake your lazy ass up! If you're late Itachi will never let it go that I allowed it!" I smiled as I heard her grunt and get out of bed. After I made sure she was really getting out of bed I made sure Sasuke was getting up. Surprisingly enough he was awake and already clothed. I then went into the kitchen to grab and apple or something to see Mother Mikoto making breakfast. When she saw me walk in she smiled and asked, "Do you have enough time to eat something before you leave?' I replied with, "Seeming as Igaku just woke up, yes mother, I have plenty of time." I set the table after that and went to tell Sasuke and Igaku that mom had made breakfast.  
After breakfast, we all scrambled out of the house as Mother gave us all kisses and hugs and took about a thousand pictures of her babies going off to college. We kissed and hugged back, then left for the school. I went to Rin's house first and she started running up to the care, dropping her final box on the ground and yelling at me, "Keena, would you get your ass over here and help me?!" I sighed, turning off the car and stepping out. "I wish you would be more careful, it's hard to make sure that you don't get killed just walking to the grocery store, let alone to my CAR!" I reached down, helping her to get her things back in the box when her neighbor, Kiba, came over and smacked me on the ass. I immediately stood up and glared at him while he just laughed and walked off. I would get him for that later, mostly because I knew that he was going to the same college as we were. I was surprised when Hana said that he got accepted, but I was also happy about it. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, normally not even myself, but I honestly liked Kiba. Too bad he was too much of an asshole for me to do anything about it, though. Brushing off all the thoughts I had about him, I leaned back down and helped Rin gather her things. As soon as her things were away we climbed in and gunned it over to the dorms.  
Unfortunately, when we got there, we found out that we weren't going to be in the same dorm room. I was bunked with a girl named Melody Songs. Rin got assigned a room with our old friend Amy Fujioka. Lucky little ducklings. We went to her room first to start unpacking. Sasuke had gone ahead and put our boxes in our bedrooms for us. These dorms weren't like the normal ones people usually see. No, instead they were more like 2 room apartments. Each dorm had all the furniture and appliances that you could possibly want and or need. Anyways, we quickly moved her in and then went to Amy's room to see and catch up with her. We stayed there for about 2 hours until I decided it was about time for me to go to my room and start unpacking.  
Once I got to my room I saw a girl with a teddy bear on her dress. I walked in and sad, "Hi, you must be Melody, I'm Keena." she waved and said, "Hello, yes I'm Melody, nice to meet you." After that it got a little awkward and I asked her, "So, what do you like to do for fun?" she replied with, "Watch anime and read. You?" "I do pretty much the same thing. Well, I'm gonna go start to unpack, I'll see you later." "Bye." Was all she had to say.  
When I got to my room, I looked around and sighed. Apparently Sasuke had deemed it necessary to go ahead and unpack my things. As sweet as it was for my brother to do that, he had put my things in the wrong spots. This was going to take a while so I decided it might be best to go and get some lunch with some friends. Mizu Chiaki, my friend from freshman year of high school would love to hang out for a while. Hopefully she could part from her boyfriend long enough. She was a Junior and lived off campus so she could have him with her.  
I called ahead and made plans to meet Mizu at Steak and Shake, I was craving their burgers big time and needed some grease pronto. By the time I got there she had already downed her first milkshake. We both ordered our meals and caught up with one another. Her man had decided it would be good to go and hang out with me so he wouldn't be too pissed.  
After we chatted for a while I went back to the dorm. The lights were out when I got back which meant that Melody had either left or gone to her bedroom. I decided that it was probably a good thing and went to my room to rearrange what my brother had done.  
Hours later, I was finally done and got a knock on the door. I opened it to find both Rin and Amy on the other side with a few pizza boxes, soda, and a flyer that said there was to be a party at 11 tonight in Sasuke and Kiba's room. Figures they would have a party even after mom and dad had distinctly told them not to. I wasn't going to tell them now but filed it away for future blackmail. At least they had bribed me with things they knew I would like. Amy started jumping and exclaimed very loudly that, "We're SO going to that party, you know that, right, Keena?" I giggled and replied, "Wouldn't expect anything less than that."  
We finished our food quickly and changed into party clothes. This should be fun, even if it was my brothers party. When we got to the party it was already in full swing. I hadn't expected it to have much of a turnout, but I shouldn't have expected any less with 2 of the biggest jocks living in the same dorm. Still surprised me, though, and it didn't help when Rock Lee saw me and started yelling, "Keena! You should dance with me! Oh, and here's a drink for you!" he tried to hand the alcoholic beverage to me and I shook my head saying, "Sorry Lee, I don't dance and I also don't drink alcohol. Thank you anyway, though." he sighed and went to go bug some other poor girl. I felt sorry for the next girl to receive his stalking but at least I wasn't the one being harassed by him anymore.  
The party went on for hours and without realizing it, I must have fallen asleep on the couch. However, when I woke up at about 2 am I wasn't on the couch. I was in Kiba's room. The only way I even knew who's room I was in was because of Akamaru. Of course, Kiba would be the one to sneak him into the dorms. As soon as Akamaru noticed I was awake he jumped onto the bed and started to lick my face. This must have alerted Kiba because he had apparently been asleep beside me. Startled, I attempted to jump off the bed and realized I couldn't. Looking down, I noticed that Kiba had been holding me. It probably wasn't his fault, but I still yelled at him to let go. As soon as he did I found my shoes and keys and ran back to my dorm. Tomorrow was Freshman Orientation and I just knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep a wink. I still had to try. Luckily, I was able to about an hour after I laid down my head. Little did I know that tomorrow was going to be more exciting than I thought it would ever have been.


End file.
